Te vi
by Seba20
Summary: La puerta siempre estará abierta, pero tendrás que esperar 27 años, los 27 años que me robaste desde el beso, desde que te vi besando a otras chicas. Los 27 años que me quitaste desde que te vi con otra mirada por el beso a los 5 años. (Spanish-French [Google Translate]). Día 2 Semana SpaBel.
1. Chapter 1

_Alohaaaa, cómo están? Llego con este nuevo fic "SpaBel" (qué trágico, no les doy amor recíproco e.e)_

**Advertencias:**

_+Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya. El fic está basado en la canción de Julieta Venegas "Te Vi"._

_+Fic pertenece al **Día 2 Jealousy de la Semana SpaBel** (más que celos, veo como no recíproco, ya que podía ser OT3 (SpaBel+1) etc, entonces..., eso)_

_+Historia categorizada en K+ por simplicidad en el relato y no contiene mayores palabras soeces. Favor de entender a Bélgica y sus sentimientos :c_

* * *

Todo empezó un día viernes. Salíamos temprano del colegio, de medio menor y de primero básico, respectivamente. Yo con 5 años, tú con 7 años.

Te quedaste hasta tarde ese día, solo porque estabas jugando con tus amigos. Bueno, no era un problema, vivías a dos calles más allá del colegio, mientras que yo tenía que esperar a mis padres, ambos profesores del colegio.

No me iba con Vincent, mi hermano mayor de 9 años, porque prefería hacer mis tareas en el colegio cuando no había gente, cuando estaba tranquilo. Luego me iba con mis padres y jugaba en mi casa, mientras Vincent tenía que cuidar a Sven, dos años menor que yo.

Prefería quedarme y ver a toda la gente irse, despedirlos como si fuese mi casa.

Pero ese día ni tú ni tus amigos se fueron temprano (los primeros que se iban, los que nunca me respondían la despedida), e hicieron un reto.

Besar a una niña, ¿y a quién le tocó tal "horrendo" reto? A ti, Toño, y la única niña que había en el colegio era yo, haciendo mis tareas de Comprensión de la naturaleza, pintando algunos árboles.

Llegaste, te rascaste la nuca y viste hacia atrás, a tus amigos riéndose.

Ejem, dijiste, y yo te miré, a tu morocho rostro, a tus verdes ojos.

Me pediste que me parara, y me besaste. Terminaste de dar el beso con cara de asco, dejando a tus amigos riéndose alocadamente y a la niña frente a ti, a mí, en shock.

Y ese fue mi primer beso.

Qué iba a saber una niña de 5 años lo que significaría ver esos ojos.

Qué iba a saber una niña de 5 años que un niño te pidiese ponerte de pie y te besara de repentino.

Qué iba a saber una niña de 5 años que esos labios la enamorarían.

.

Ahora tengo 15 años, en plena pubertad, y somos muy amigos. Obviamente, tú no recuerdas lo que hiciste, pero yo sí, nunca lo olvidaría.

Tú con tus 17 años vienes a mi sala ("¡Oh, un niño grande en nuestra sala!" se escuchaba hace un par de años, ahora se esucha "Bel, te vienen a buscar") y me preguntas si quiero ir al campo de tus tíos, vas a hacer una fiesta el sábado, estamos a viernes.

Sé que me invitas por obligación, sería la menor de allí. Dices que mi hermano mayor me acompañe. Van a ir Francis y Gilbert, y Eli, una compañera tuya y novia de Gilbert, estará ahí para hacerme compañía.

Quiero negar, porque sé que quieres que haga eso, pero acepto.

Cuando todos se van y me despido de todos (la mayoría ya me conoce), empiezo a hacer mis tareas de Química: aprenderme la mayoría de los elementos de la tabla periódica. Recuerdo, al menos, hasta Telurio.

Y veo que te vas, con Gilbert y Francis, porque ya no te vas temprano, ya no repugnas el colegio, te quedas al taller de fútbol soccer.

Me sonríes y te despides, Francis solo me guiña y Gilbert no me ve, con lo hiperactivo que es.

Horas más tarde, cuando mis padres aparecen por el portal que conecta el hall con el pasillo principal, guardo mis cosas y me voy con ellos.

Qué tal tu día, me preguntan. Les respondo que normal, que me invitaste al campo de tus tíos mañana. Dicen que puedo ir con Vincent. Es un sí.

Le digo a Vincent, al llegar a la casa, si me podría acompañar. Me dice que no. Sven reclama, ¿por qué el no puede ir con nosotros? Oh, Sven, me quedaría contigo, pero respondí que sí a la fiesta.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto temprano, me doy un baño de tina con burbujas, me peino especialmente para la ocasión y me arreglo muy bien. No sé por qué, si no habrá gente de mi edad, y no te impresionaré. Ocupo un vestido amarillo claro, casi transparente por lo claro. Tiene adornos de diamantes amarillos, también. Me pongo un chaleco de un color amarillo más oscuro, y ocupo unos tacones negros, de poca altura.

Vincent va con ropa cotidiana, lo mismo de arreglado que va a eventos tuyos, es decir, no va arreglado, excepto por su peinado.

Desayunamos lentamente, aún es temprano. Aprovechamos de lavarnos los dientes e ir al baño, por si acaso. Me coloco un pequeño perfume, una fragancia de un olor exquisito, según Vincent, que nunca me halaga.

Será porque es de tulipanes.

Mi padre nos va a dejar al campo de tus tíos, y tú nos recibes alegremente (más alegre a Vincent, quien te odia, que a mí). Como siempre, te ayudamos a ordenar lo que falta para la fiesta.

Tu primo, Lovino, se acerca corriendo para saber qué es lo que está pasando. Tiene la misma edad que Sven, dos años menos que yo.

Se queda cerca nuestro y acata la atención tuya cada vez que va de acá para allá, así que finalmente termino siendo yo la que ordena todo, como siempre.

Vamos a tu pieza, y juegas con mi hermano al juego de la consola que tienes, que es de fútbol soccer. Lovino observa, embelesado. Yo, aburrida, contemplo mis alrededores.

Tu pieza es bastante grande, de colores vivos, como la bandera de tus ascendientes, los españoles. Tienes un computador y varias imágenes pegadas a la pared. Hay dos con mi hermano Vincent, hay una con Sven, miles con Francis, Gilbert y/o Lovino; dos con Eli, pero ninguna conmigo.

Nunca me has propuesto sacarnos una foto juntos. Nunca.

Llegada la hora de la fiesta, tú recibes a todos como recibiste a Vincent. Empieza la música y no te veo más.

Sigo a mi hermano a todas partes (a una distancia prudente, al fin y al cabo, estábamos en una fiesta y él, aunque no lo demostraba, quería pasarla bien, es decir, sin hermanas pequeñas a su lado), y empezó a sonar una canción muy conocida para Vincent y para mí, y nuestras miradas se encontraron y fue mi primer y único baile con alguien en la noche.

Después de la canción y risas (Vincent solo sonrió), Gloria Elena, tu medio-hermana, captó la atención de mi hermano y se lo llevó. Vincent me dio una última mirada y le sonreí, y luego, caminé hacia unas sillas contra las paredes de la fachada de la casa y me senté.

Lejos, allá, Lovino estaba coqueteando con chicas de la edad de Eli, la novia de Gilbert. Después de un rato, cuando comía un pastel, Lovino se dio cuenta de mi presencia en la silla y vino hacia mí.

Conversamos de cómo lo habíamos pasado en la noche. Sí, yo bien, gracias, dije, (hasta miento a mí misma). Preguntó si tú me invitaste a dormir como a otros chicos y chicas más. Oh, para nada, respondí, tenía cosas que hacer en mi casa, las cuales eran nada, ya que era una mentira, no tenía nada que hacer.

Un par de otras canciones pasaron, algunas las cuales canté y Lovino me animaba, atraíamos la atención y algunos me conversaron, entre ellos Eli.

Y cuando miraba con atención los ojos verdes de Eli mientras conversábamos, te vi. Tus verde olivas, diferentes a los limpios y claros verdes de Eli, resaltaban entre la multitud. Y, oh, qué desgracia la mía el verte sonriendo y luego, besando a una chica de intercambio de Grecia, sonriendo y no poniendo la expresión de asco que pusiste a los 7 años.

Y me dieron ganas de llorar, o vomitar, o ambos. Así que corrí y fui al baño.

Seguramente tus tíos habrán escuchado los estruendosos sollozos, o el sonido del agua correr muchas veces, y el sonido de alguien enjuagándose la boca, haciendo gárgaras. Te lo dirían..., probablemente.

Qué iba a saber una adolescente de 15 años lo que significaba un corazón roto.

Qué iba a saber una adolescente de 15 años que los deseos no siempre se cumplen.

Qué iba a saber una adolescente de 15 años que llorar por alguien que no es tuyo es algo raro.

Qué iba a saber una adolescente de 15 años que desde su primer beso eras de él.

.

Era verano, seguramente ahora tienes 21 años, puesto que desde que saliste del colegio, no te vi más.

Mi vida ha sido complicada antes de la universidad, cada noche te olvido pero cada alba te recuerdo.

Eli, mi mejor amiga desde los 15 años míos, desde los 17 años suyos, me dice que es difícil olvidar al primer amor.

Extrañamente, no sé cómo pudiste ser mi primer amor, nunca lo habría esperado desde ese primer y único beso.

El punto es, mi vida no es tan complicada como dije, pero mi decisión a ser en la vida si chef pastelera o psicóloga..., pero creo que estoy bastante mal de la cabeza, del cerebro y del corazón, para ser psicóloga, así que decidí estudiar gastronomía. Amo los dulces, no sé si te acuerdas, pero juntos cocinábamos churros. Vaya, el tiempo pasa tan rápido.

Pues era verano, y teníamos vacaciones, así que todos los del curso de gastronomía, tanto el primer como último año, fueron a la playa, me cuento entre ellos. Y para tener alguno que otro tema de conversación más que la cocina, los demás invitaron a algunos de otras carreras.

Y ahí estabas tú, en administración de empresas, 2 años más adelante que yo. Y no me reconociste.

Te vi de lejos, pero no me creas psicópata, sí desvié la vista de ti, y no me concentré en ti todo el tiempo; tampoco vine a esta universidad porque estabas tú, sino porque es una de las que enseñan gastronomía y sus características son modestas y acogedoras, y más bien hecha para mí que esas universidades prestigiosas.

En fin, llegó la noche y fuimos a dormir en las cabañas que arrendamos por una semana, pero después de una hora, seguía sin dormir. Así que salí, y te vi.

Te vi besando a una compañera de gastronomía, a quién le enseño cosas teóricas y cosas de práctica.

Pero no lloré como hace años, ni vomité, ni sollocé, ni tenía un hombro de una recién-convertida-amiga. Pero sí tenía mis suspiros, y bostezos, y me imagino que tendré insomnio. ¿Siempre besarás a alguien cuando te veo, te atisbo, te contemplo? Quizá, pero no me provoca furia, me provoca nostalgia, nunca me has tratado como a los demás, me debo sentir diferente. Capaz sea tu mejor amiga. Sí, eso debe ser (y sé que me hago falsas ilusiones).

Y, como concluí, tuve insomnio. Y siempre salía al mar, y mojaba mis pies en el calmado mar.

Y a la noche y alba siguiente, llegaste tú, al parecer también tenías poco sueño, y te diste un chapuzón. Cuando saliste del mar, (calmado como siempre el océano, casi como si tuviésemos acuerdos en silencio cada noche, un mar tácito), viste una figura sentada en la blanca arena.

Hola señorita, dijiste con el acento español de tus ascendientes, al parecer lo habías practicado. Te observé, y te sobresaltaste. Seguramente los ojos, mis ojos, te parecen conocidos. ¿Qué hace aquí, sola?, preguntaste. Te dije que te sentaras y te sobresaltaste, de nuevo, seguramente mi voz te parece conocida.

¿Nos conocemos?, me preguntas, y yo sonrío, y río. Tus sobresaltos no dejan de ser no-insólitos para mí.

Supongo, te respondo. Asientes, y yo bajo la mirada a las espumosas aguas.

Soy Belle, por si no recuerdas, Antonio.

Y no recuerdas, te quedas asombrado, buscando el nombre en tu léxico de chicas a las que has besado.

No me has besado, Antonio, te digo, y te sorprendes más.

El olvido tampoco me sorprende. Belle, la hermana de Vincent, te digo, y aún así entrecierras los ojos. Me preguntas de nuevo si nos conocemos, en verdad, y te respondo que por eso te dije supongo, yo te conozco, tú me olvidaste.

Creo que tengo que ocupar mi apellido. Generalmente no lo ocupo con gente de confianza, pero qué se le va a hacer.

Soy Belle Janssens, hermana de Vincent Janssens y Sven Janssens. Era la chiquilla que saludaba a todo el mundo en el colegio a los 5 años y tú y tus amigos no me respondían, y así pasaron los años, y luego nos hicimos amigos, y muy amigos, y me invitaste a varias fiestas, inclusive a la de la casa de tus tíos, pero desde ahí no nos relacionamos tanto, te expliqué, saltándome las veces de los besos.

Sonreíste, ¡vaya, pero si no es más que Belle, bellísima!, lo último lo dijiste en tu lengua.

Y conversamos, y así seguirá la vida, siendo amigos.

Qué iba a saber una joven de 19 años lo que significaba hacerte amiga del caballero que te rompió el corazón.

Qué iba a saber una joven de 19 años lo que significa el pleno proceso de amistad cuando grandes, que ya no se olvida tan fácilmente.

Qué iba a saber una joven de 19 años que esa memoria haría las cosas difíciles.

.

Y ahora, tú con 34 años, eres mi socio. O yo soy tu socia, como sea.

Todo porque tú me ofreciste ayuda para crear una tienda de dulces cuando saliera de la universidad, que avanzaría lentamente en un espectacular centro de comida en general, todo para terminar en un convenio de mis productos alimenticios en tus hoteles por todo el mundo.

Eli, mi amiga del alma y hermana, me dice que me retire, que me aleje de ti, pero esto es trabajo, amo mi trabajo; ya no es personal, no amo mis amoríos, porque al fin y al cabo, aún tengo el primer y único beso de mi vida impregnado en mi cotidianidad.

Entonces mi tienda, la primera y más pequeña y más acogedora, está frente a tu principal sucursal o agencia de tus hoteles. Y te veo con una joven, besándote, con anillos en los dedos, felices, tras un cristal. Qué bien que lleno ese cristal, ese específico cristal, con muchos pasteles, porque mi estómago así es dulce cuando veo y me alimento de mi trabajo, y esa dulzura llega a mi corazón, tanto por el sabor, como por ver a los niños que se acumulan tras el vidrio; y eso opaca el sabor amargo de mis lágrimas que no escapan de mis ojos.

Pero bueno, seguimos siendo amigos, y colegas, y socios, y todo lo que quieras. Y Eli me visita, y conversamos y sonreímos y llegas tú por el cristal, tu reflejo siquiera, y mi tristeza vuelve.

Y te veo, y te veo besándote con esa mujer, con tú mujer.

Y un día, te veo discutiendo, y me entristece, tu corazón alegre se disuelve por una discusión, por una simple discusión. Voy a tratar de arreglar las cosas con ustedes.

Señor Antonio, no grite, por favor. Señora Ana, por favor, no se deje llevar por la furia, conversen esto adentro, les digo.

Pero tú te enfureces más con ella, y ella suplica porque yo te diga que ella no quiere estar contigo, ya no más. Y te lo digo. Y te consuelo.

Y tras semanas de mejor relación, ya no veo besándote tan a menudo con mujeres. Y siento que me convierto en tu anhelo. En tu maldito anhelo que anteriormente tú eras el mío. Y te acercas, y te vuelves más mimoso, y te acercas, y me quieres abrazar, me quieres besar, y me besas. Pero te digo que no, y me siento liberada, mi segundo beso, mis únicos besos con el mismo hombre ya no serán las cadenas que me mantienen a tal ancestral sentimiento de no poder tener mi deseo cumplido.

Y te digo que no y estoy feliz.

La puerta siempre estará abierta, pero tendrás que esperar 27 años para que pienses en que mi respuesta pueda ser positiva completamente, los 27 años que me robaste desde el beso, desde que te vi besando a otras chicas. Los 27 años que me quitaste desde que te vi con otra mirada por el beso a los 5 años.

Qué iba a saber una adulta de 32 años que esa decisión sería lo que haría su vida feliz hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

**Alohaaaa**

**Sip, bueno, así salió, ojalá les haya gustado n.n **

**Quiero aclararles la "evolución" de los apodos que da Bel a España: Toño, a Toni, a Antonio, a Señor Antonio (señor porque es su "jefe"), bueno, eso, la idea se me ocurrió y creo que cada uno puede darle un distinto significado.**

**Se suponía que iba a tener otro fic para este día (ayer) pero nah, no lo alcancé a hacer jaja:c **

**Adieu :D**

**Seba20 fuera, Sha!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alohaaaa, comment allez-vous? Je viens avec cette nouvelle fic "SpaBel" (comment tragique, ne pas leur donner l'amour mutuel ee)

Avertissements:

+ Je ne possède pas Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya mais. La fic est basé sur la chanson de Julieta Venegas "j'ai vu."

+ Fic appartient à jour 2 de la Semaine SpaBel jalousie (plutôt que de la jalousie, je vois que la réciprocité, car il pourrait être OT3 (SpaBel +1) etc, alors que ...)

Historique classé dans K + + pour la simplicité de l'histoire et ne contient pas de blasphème majeur. S'il vous plaît comprendre la Belgique et les sentiments :c

excusez-moi, but I translate this from Google Translate, so sorry

* * *

Tout a commencé un vendredi. Nous avons quitté l'école prématurément, base moyenne et inférieure, respectivement premier. I 5 ans, vous et 7 ans.

Vous êtes resté jusqu'à la fin de la journée, juste parce que vous jouiez avec vos amis. Eh bien, ce n'était pas un problème, vécu à deux rues de l'école, alors que je devais attendre pour mes parents, tous deux enseignants.

Vincent n'était pas avec moi, mon frère de 9 ans, préférant faire mes devoirs à l'école quand il n'y avait personne, quand il était calme. Puis je suis allé avec mes parents et joué à la maison, tandis que Vincent avait à s'occuper de Sven, deux ans plus jeune que moi.

Il a préféré rester et regarder tous les gens vont, rejeter comme ma maison.

Mais ce jour-là, ni vous ni vos amis quitté tôt (les premiers sont ceux qui n'ont jamais répondu moi rebondir), et fait un défi.

Embrasser une fille, et qui touché tellement "horrible" défi? Pour vous, Tono, et la seule fille à l'école qui m'avait été, faire mes tâches compréhension de la nature, la peinture des arbres.

Vous êtes venu, vous avez rayé de son cou et porte arrière à des amis rire.

Ahem, vous avez dit, et vous avez regardé votre visage basané, yeux verts.

Vous m'avez demandé de m'arrêter, et m'embrassa. Fini à donner le baiser avec dégoût, en laissant vos amis et la jeune fille riant follement en face de vous, moi, en état de choc.

Et c'était mon premier baiser.

Que pouvais-je savoir une fillette de 5 ans ce que verrait les yeux.

Que pouvais-je savoir une fille de 5 ans, un enfant, je vous ai demandé de se lever et de vous embrasser soudaine.

Que pouvais-je savoir une fille de 5 ans, le chute dans l'amour les lèvres.

.

Je suis maintenant 15, en passant par la puberté, et moi sommes très proches. De toute évidence, vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que vous avez fait, mais je n'ai jamais oublié.

Vous avec vos 17 années vous venez dans ma chambre ("Oh, un gros dans notre garçon de vie!" A été entendu il ya quelques années, maintenant "Bel, vous venez de trouver" est esucha) et me demande si je veux aller sur le terrain vos oncles, tu vas devoir une partie le samedi, nous sommes au vendredi.

Je sais que je vous invite par obligation, il serait sous. Dire mon frère avec moi. Ils vont Francis et Gilbert, et Eli, un de votre partenaire et amie Gilbert, seront là pour me tenir compagnie.

Je nie, parce que je sais que vous voulez le faire, mais je l'accepte.

Quand tout le monde quitte, et je soumissionner tous (plus me connaissent), je commence à faire mes devoirs de chimie: apprendre moi la plupart des éléments du tableau périodique. Je me souviens, au moins jusqu'à ce que le tellure.

Et je vois que vous allez avec Gilbert et François, parce que vous n'allez pas au début, plus le dégoût école, vous restez à la boutique de football.

Je souris et vous dis au revoir, Francis Gilbert cligne de l'oeil seulement à moi et me manque, de sorte que est hyperactif.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand mes parents semblent relier portail de la salle à la salle principale, je garde mes affaires et partir avec eux.

Comment s'est passée ta journée, demandez-moi. Je leur réponds que la normale, vous m'avez invité à votre domaine oncles demain. Ils disent que je peux aller avec Vincent. C'est un oui.

Je dis Vincent, rentrer à la maison, si je pouvais l'accompagner. Je dis non. Sven prétend, pourquoi il ne peut pas aller avec nous? Oh, Sven, rester avec vous, mais j'ai dit oui à la fête.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille tôt, je donne un bain à bulles, peigner les cheveux pour l'occasion et je me débrouille très bien. Ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y aura des gens de mon âge, et ne impresionaré pas. Je tiens une robe jaune clair, presque transparent si clair. A diamants jaunes ornements, aussi. Je porte un gilet jaune foncé, et des talons noirs j'occupe faible hauteur.

Vincent va avec des vêtements de tous les jours, ça va arrangé vos propres événements, c'est à dire, ne réglera pas, sauf pour ses cheveux.

Petit déjeuner lentement, il est encore tôt. Avantage de se brosser les dents et aller à la salle de bain, juste au cas où. Je suis un peu de parfum, un parfum d'une odeur exquise, comme Vincent, qui ne me flatte.

Est-ce à cause de tulipes.

Mon père va nous laisser entrer dans les royaumes de vos oncles, et vous nous rendre heureux (la plus gaie Vincent, qui vous hait, que moi). Comme toujours, nous vous aidons à commander ce dont vous avez besoin pour la fête.

Votre cousin, Lovino, arrive en courant pour voir ce qui se passe. Il a le même âge que Sven, deux ans plus jeune que moi.

Il reste près de nous et demeure la vôtre attention chaque fois qu'il va et vient et enfin fini par être celui qui ordonne tout, comme toujours.

Laissez votre part, et nous jouons avec mon frère la console de jeu que vous avez, c'est le football. Notes Lovino, extasiés. Je, ennuyé, je regarde mon entourage.

Votre chambre est assez grande, aux couleurs vives, comme le drapeau de vos ancêtres, les Espagnols. Disposer d'un ordinateur et plusieurs images collées au mur. Il ya deux avec mon frère Vincent, est un Sven milliers avec François, Gilbert et / ou Lovino; deux comme Eli, mais aucun avec moi.

Vous n'avez jamais proposé me prendre une photo ensemble. Jamais.

Vérifier le temps de la partie, vous les obtenez tous que Vincent a reçu. Lancer la musique et non plus vous voir.

Je suis mon frère partout (à une distance de sécurité, après tout, était à une fête et lui, bien qu'il ne s'est pas présenté, je voulais avoir du plaisir, c'est à dire sans petit à côté de ses sœurs), et sonné chanson bien connue pour Vincent et moi, et nos yeux se rencontrèrent et c'était mon premier et unique danse avec quelqu'un dans la nuit.

Après la chanson et le rire (Vincent sourit), Gloria Elena, la demi-sœur, a attiré l'attention de mon frère et l'ont emmené. Vincent m'a donné un dernier regard et sourit, puis se dirigea vers des chaises contre les murs de la façade de la maison et s'assit.

Bien au-delà, Lovino flirtait avec les filles à l'âge de Eli, la petite amie de Gilbert. Après un certain temps, quand il a mangé un gâteau, Lovino réalisé ma présence dans sa chaise et vint vers moi.

Nous avons parlé de la façon dont nous avons eu la nuit dernière. Ouais, eh bien, je vous remercie, je l'ai dit, (de mentir à moi-même). Il a demandé si vous m'avez invité à dormir que les autres enfants plus. Oh, pas du tout, répondis-je, j'avais des choses à faire à la maison, qui ne sont rien que c'était un mensonge, je n'avais rien à faire.

Un couple d'autres pistes passé, certains ont chanté et Lovino qui m'a encouragé, nous a attiré une certaine attention et je discuté, y compris Eli.

Et quand j'ai regardé attentivement les yeux verts d'Eli que nous avons parlé, je vous ai vu. Vos olives vertes, différent du vert propre et claire d'Eli, se démarquent de la foule. Et, oh, ce que malheureusement le mien de vous voir sourire et embrasser une fille échange Grèce, en souriant et en ne mettant pas l'expression de dégoût que vous mettez à 7 ans.

Et m'a donné envie de pleurer, ou de vomissements, ou les deux. Alors j'ai couru et je suis allé à la salle de bain.

Certes, vos oncles ont entendu la sanglots, ou le bruit de fonctionnement de nombreuses fois de l'eau et le bruit de quelqu'un se rincer la bouche, se gargariser. Je vais le dire ... probablement.

Qu'est-ce que je sais un vieux de 15 ans qui voulait un cœur brisé.

Qu'est-ce que je sais A 15 ans, désirs ne sont pas toujours respectées.

Qu'est-ce que je sais un deuil de 15 ans pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas le vôtre est rare.

Qu'est-ce que je connais un jeune de 15 ans de son premier baiser c'était.

.

C'était l'été, sans doute maintenant, vous avez 21 ans, parce que vous avez quitté l'école, vous avez vu pas plus.

Ma vie a été compliquée avant le collège, tous les soirs j'oublie, mais je me souviens de chaque aube.

Eli, mon meilleur ami depuis 15 ans et la mienne, la vôtre pendant 17 ans, me dit qu'il est difficile d'oublier le premier amour.

Bizarrement, je ne sais pas comment vous pourriez être mon premier amour, je n'aurais jamais pensé de cette première et unique baiser.

Le point est, ma vie n'est pas aussi compliqué que je l'ai dit, mais ma décision d'être en vie si le chef pâtissier ... ou un psychologue, mais je pense que je suis assez malade dans la tête, le cerveau et le cœur, d'être un psychologue, J'ai donc décidé d'étudier la gastronomie. J'aime les bonbons, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais ensemble, nous cuire des petits pains. Eh bien, le temps passe si vite.

Comme c'était l'été, et nous avons eu des vacances, alors bien sûr tous les aliments, à la fois la première et la dernière année est allé à la plage, je me compte parmi eux. Et pour avoir un sujet de conversation, parfois sur la cuisine, l'autre invité d'autres carrières.

Et là, vous étiez, en administration des affaires, deux ans avant moi. Et vous n'avez pas me reconnaissez.

Je vous ai vu de loin, mais je ne pense pas psychopathe, oui j'ai regardé loin de vous, et je ne suis pas concentré sur vous tout le temps; sont également venus à cette université parce que vous étiez, mais parce qu'il est l'un de la gastronomie de l'enseignement et ses caractéristiques sont modestes et confortable, et bien fait pour moi que ces universités prestigieuses.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il faisait nuit et est allé dormir dans les cabines nous avons loué pour une semaine, mais après une heure, toujours pas de sommeil. Alors je suis allé, et vous ai vu.

Je vous ai vu embrasser un compagnon de table, qui lui a appris des choses de choses théoriques et pratiques.

Mais je n'ai pas pleuré comme il ya quelques années, et j'ai vomi, ou sangloté ou eu une épaule d'un ami récemment tourné. Mais j'avais mes soupirs et bâillements, et j'imagine que je vais avoir l'insomnie. Sera toujours embrasser quelqu'un quand vous le voyez, vous apercevez, vous contemplez? Peut-être, mais il ne provoque pas la colère, me rend nostalgique, vous ne m'avez jamais traité comme les autres, dois-je sentir différent. Peut être votre meilleur ami. Oui, ce devrait être (et je sais que je suis délirant).

Et, comme je l'ai conclu, j'avais des insomnies. Et toujours laissé la mer et plongé mes pieds dans la mer calme.

Et la nuit suivante et l'aube, tu es venu, apparemment aussi eu peu de sommeil, et vous vous êtes donné un bain. Quand vous êtes sorti de la mer (l'océan calme que jamais, presque comme si nous avions des accords en silence tous les soirs, une mer tacite), a vu un personnage assis sur le sable blanc.

Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit l'accent espagnol de vos ancêtres, apparemment vous avait pratiqué. J'ai regardé, et je reculai. Certes, mes yeux, mes yeux, vous semblez familiers. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici seul?, Question. Je vous ai dit de s'asseoir et je reculai de nouveau, ma voix est certainement familier.

Avons-nous rencontré?, Demandez-moi, et je souris, et la rivière. Vos surprises ne s'arrêtent pas être pas inhabituel pour moi.

Je suppose, je réponds. Vous inclinez la tête, et j'ai regardé l'eau pétillante.

Suis Belle, car si je me souviens, Antonio.

Et n'oubliez pas, vous serez étonné de voir, à la recherche du nom de votre lexique des filles qui ont embrassé.

Vous ne m'avez pas embrassé, Antonio, je vous le dis, et vous vous retrouvez plus.

Oublier Je ne suis pas surpris. Belle, la sœur de Vincent, dis-je, et encore loucher. Vous demandez encore si nous le savons, en effet, et je vous réponds que si je disais que je pense, vous savez, vous me oublie.

Je pense que je dois prendre mon nom. Généralement, les gens ne prennent pas soin avec confiance, mais qu'allez-vous faire.

Janssens'm Belle, sœur de Vincent Janssens et Sven Janssens. C'était la jeune fille qui a accueilli tout le monde à l'école à 5 ans et vous et vos amis souhaitez pas répondre, et si les années ont passé, puis nous sommes devenus amis, et de bons amis, et j'ai été invité à plusieurs parties, y compris un la maison de vos oncles, mais à partir de là on ne rapporte pas donc je l'ai expliqué, en sautant parfois le baiser.

Vous avez souri, bien, si c'est juste Belle, belle!, Le dernier que vous avez dit dans votre langue.

Et nous avons parlé, et ainsi sera la vie des amis.

Qu'est-ce que je sais un vieux de 19 ans qui voulait lier d'amitié avec chevalier qui a brisé votre cœur.

Qu'est-ce que je sais un vieux de 19 ans qui signifie que le processus complet quand grande amitié, qui ne sont plus si facilement oublié.

Qu'est-ce que je sais une mémoire de 19 ans qui rendrait les choses difficiles.

.

Et maintenant, à 34 vous êtes mon partenaire. Ou je suis votre partenaire, que ce soit.

Tout cela parce que vous avez offert m'aider création d'un magasin de bonbons quand il est sorti de l'université, vous faites lentement un centre alimentaire globale spectaculaire, tout à la fin à une convention de ma nourriture dans vos hôtels dans le monde.

Eli, mon cher ami et sa sœur, me dit de me retirer, moi loin de vous, mais c'est un travail, j'aime mon travail; et n'est pas personnel, je n'aime pas mes affaires, car après tout, j'ai encore le premier et le seul embrasse-moi dans ma vie quotidienne imprégné.

Puis mon magasin, le premier et plus petit et plus intime, est en face de votre branche principale ou de l'organisme de votre hôtel. Et je vois un jeune, baisers, avec des anneaux sur ses doigts, heureux, derrière une vitre. C'est une bonne chose que le cristal plein, que le cristal spécifique avec de nombreux gâteaux, parce que mon estomac est si doux et je mange quand je vois mon travail, et que la douceur vient à mon cœur, à la fois pour le goût, pour les enfants de voir s'accumuler derrière la vitre; et qui ternissent l'amertume de mes larmes n'échappent pas à mes yeux.

Mais bon, nous sommes toujours amis et collègues et partenaires, et tout ce que vous voulez. Et Eli me rendre visite et parler et sourire et vous obtenez à travers le verre, même votre réflexion, et ma tristesse à nouveau.

Et je vois, et je vois que vous faire avec cette femme, femme avec vous.

Et un jour, je vois que vous disputer, et cela m'attriste, votre cœur joyeux est dissoute par une discussion, par un argument simple. Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses avec vous.

M. Antonio, aucun cri, s'il vous plaît. Lady Anne, s'il vous plaît ne pas se laisser influencer par la colère, en discuter, j'ai dis.

Mais vous aurez furieux sur elle, et elle me prie de vous dire parce qu'elle ne veut pas être avec vous, pas plus. Et je vous dis. Et votre confort.

Et après des semaines de meilleure relation, je ne vois pas baiser si souvent avec les femmes. Et je sens que je deviens votre désir. Dans ta putain de nostalgie qui, auparavant, vous étiez la mienne. Et vous vous approchez, et vous devenez plus câlin, et l'approche, et je veux faire des câlins, je veux embrasser, et m'embrasser. Mais vous dites non, et je me sens libéré, mon second baiser, mon seul embrasser le même homme ne sera pas les chaînes qui me tiennent à ce sentiment ancestral de ne pas être en mesure d'avoir mon vœu exaucé.

Et vous dites que non et je suis heureux.

La porte est toujours ouverte, mais vous devrez attendre 27 ans pour réfléchir à ma réponse à être tout à fait positive, les 27 ans que je volais de la baiser, depuis que je vous ai vu embrasser d'autres filles. Le 27 qui a pris de moi depuis que je vous ai vu avec un autre regard pour le baiser à 5 ans.

Que pouvais-je savoir un adulte 32 années que la décision serait ce qui rendrait votre vie heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

* * *

Alohaaaa

Ouais, eh bien, qui est sorti, je l'espère, vous l'avez aimé nn

Je tiens à préciser "l'évolution" des surnoms donnés à l'Espagne Bel: Tono, Toni, Antonio, à M. Antonio (Seigneur parce que c'est leur «patron»), bien que l'idée m'est venue et je pense que tout le monde peut donner un sens différent.

Adieu :D

Seba20 sur, Sha!


End file.
